sharp things go deep
by skillet99
Summary: grimmjow fights with rukia right before fighting ichigo,azein tells grimmjow he will take it from there and dose something horrible...read and find out!chapters will be later added


dragon of ice

rukia fell to the grouned, cringing in had left to go find orihime,sending her the other way.a hand enclosed arouned her neack and pulled her to her feet painfully. "tcchh,that all you got soul reaper?" the blue haired secta espada sneered,rukia snarled and swiped a bloody hand at his face,makeing red streaked apere on her opponents right teal haired espada slamed her agenst the wall, "i see you are doing okay here but i need her"azeins voice was as soft as silk makeing rukia growl and try to pry open grimmjows hands so she could ripp his throught when the second growl came out it sounded mored like a dragons snarl mixed with a tigers smirked "ahh i see,let the monster out my young kuchki freaind."he seaid,rukias eyes widened and emotions danced across them,she ignored grimmjow whos head was bowed a skowle on his face and teal eyes sharp as dagers peering at hand tightened around rukias cheast heaved up and down agenst his arm,"let go!"she looked up his insane smile planted back on his face,"asein what do you need with this...thing?"he asked makeing rukia growl lowder."shut up you bastered!" grimmjow smirked at rukias attempt of a insault."grimmjow,let her go,ill take it from here."azein seaid,his voice was still soft as silk but had a dangeros edge to droped her ruffly onto the grouned growling violently."fine i dont care,go take this little fuck bag i dont give two shits."he walked fowered and grabbed rukia by the winced and momentarily wish that it was'nt him who had grabbed her."grimmjow after i do what needs to be done with her i have another assinement for you."shighing in defeat grimjow nodded and backed away from azein and the soul reaper who was looking like she could strangle anyone who ever so looked at pressed his thumb into her arm makeing her sceram out in pain,she knew that grimmjow was watching what was happening to her,makeing her even flowed from azeins hand and into her fell to her knees in pain,and azein supressed a evil it happened,everything became slow,azeins hand went into her cheast,blood gushed from her mouth as his hand grabed the orgen that every liveing thing needed,she saw grimmjows eyes widened and his smile had fadded as he stared in hole in her cheast ozzed out black blood,"what the hell is wrong with you!"she screached at him,but then everything went memories shattered into pices,the last one she had was of all her human freainds smileing at her,that shatered seconeds later."nooo stop!"she cried engolfed the darkness makeing her digg her nails into the cold grouned.

grimmjow pov:

the dark shinamine fell to the floor limply makeing grimmjow flinch. "grimmjow"azein his gaze off of the unconnses soul reaper he looked at azein,"i need you to go fing your little freined ichigo kurisake and tell him one of his suppiriors has beed iliminated."grimmjow nodded nummbly and shupponed towereds the biggest rejutsu he couled image of the soul reaper falling to the grouned in a puddle of her own blood kept replaying inside his head. 'what the hell was that for?' he he reached the battle sight where the oreng haired soul reaper was fighting. "ICHIGO LOOK!" a little girl on a captens back yelled out,makeing grimmjow known to the strawberry headed eyes widened when he saw how bloody grimmjow was.a few seconeds later he was right infront of swung his sored at him,but was bloked by his arm."im not here to fight ideot.i have a message from azein." ichigo visably tensened,but grimmjow continued even though what had happeded still haunted him."one of your own has been illiminated."ichigos eyes widened "LIER!" and swung zengetsu at him grimmjow growled "IM NOT LIEING!IF I WAS THEN HOW COME I SENSE ONE LESS THEN YOU CAME HERE WITH!".ichigo paused and tryed to sense everyone,he sensed one qwinci,two humans (including orihime and chad),renji,and the only one he did not sense was rukia."WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"he hesitated but then spoke up."as i told you she has been illiminated.""murrderer"he seaid in a low deadly tone,"what did you say soul reaper?"grimmjow hissed,ichigo looked up,the desier to kill grimmjow right there and then was in his eyes,"YOU MURRDERER!YOU WHERE THERE!YOU-" growling he interupted ichigo,"JUST BECAUSE I WAS THERE DOSENT MEAN IM A MURRDERER!JUST CUSE I WAS THERE IT DOSENT MEAN THINGS WOULD HAVE CONE DIFFRENTLY-THAT I COULD OF STOPED ARE ON DIFFRENT SIDES,SO TO ME ITS NOT SUPPOSE TO MATTER!"ichigo stood there down grimmjow spotted the wouned she had given him,his eyes widened and he coughed up blood,"what the h-"befor he could finish he let out a roure of imense backed up slightly as the secta espada clenchede his side and inch below his back to his feet he noticed that frost slightly covered it,'what the hell is going on' he thought,


End file.
